Movements (General List)
Partnered Lindy Hop * Basic steps ** 6-count basic. Classically step-step-triple step-triple step, starting on the left for leaders and the right for followers. Sometimes referred to as the East Coast swing basic or East Coast, although these terms are also linked to other derivative dances (e.g. the dance incorporated into Arthur Murray dance syllabus) ** 8-count basic. Classically step-step-triple step-step-step-triple step. ** The swing out is also sometimes considered a "basic step" of lindy hop. * Around the World. Classically taught as a combination movement ending in points. * Barrel Roll * Bring In or Lindy Circle. A "circle from open" or a swingout from open to closed. * Change of places, Underarm pass * Circle. "Circling" around with your partner in closed position. Sometimes also called a Lindy Circle, from closed to closed. * Drags * Flip-flops * Free spin, frisbee * Glide to the side, scoots * Gliding. A term for moving around the floor in any direction using lindy hop basic steps. * Jig Kicks (Mooche Style), Kick throughs: face to face kicks between the legs of your partner on every other beat * (Windmill) Jump Turn * Minnie Dip * Points * Pretzel, Octopus * Promenade * Sailor's, Sailor Knot * Send Out * Side Pass * Skater's (position), Reverse Skater's * Sugar Push * Swingout, Lindy turn, Lindy circle: In the past, swingout sometimes referred to a swingout from closed whereas a lindy turn would refer to a the movement from open to open position and a lindy circle would refer to the movement from open to closed position. Also referred to as "swings" or "lindys" or just the basic expected movement (e.g. "do a swing"). "Swing out" is also sometimes used as a verb in song lyrics. Generally considered the iconic movement for lindy hop. * Swivels, Twists: predominantly a swingout styling * Tangos * Texas Tommy, Apache, Hammerlock * Tuck Turn * Wheel External Resources * Lindy Hop Moves: descriptions and videos of many lindy hop movements * Lindy Hop: by David Drysdale (text of unfinished book) Aerials * A-frame * Backpack * Chair * Coochie/Cootchie/Cootchie Fly/Toss (modern nomenclature, note this word has sexual slang meanings), Over the head, Over the top, Popover, Up and Over, "Boccup"? (Sweden) * Frankie Throw, Lamp Post, Supergirl, Lindy Flip, Around the Back, Around the World * Frog Jump * Kip * Pancake, Roll-up * Snatch * Veloz Flip, (Lindy) Backflip * Waterfall External Resources * Swing Aerial Safety - Running a swing team part 11 on Home of the Happy Feet. Includes an Aerial Lexicon Partnered Balboa * Ad-lib steps * Down-hold basic * The Dream: Christian Thompson literally imagined it in a dream, and when he woke up he immediately worked it out with his partner and wife Thea Samuels. Youtube taught by Jeremy and Laura * Lollies, Lolly kicks * Hangman * Maxie Slide * Maxie Stop * Out and Ins * Paddles * Serpentine: Alternating paddles, 2 on one side, then two on the other, (repeat). * Swing Step * Swivels * Toss-out, throw-out * Up-hold basic, Gather basic: the most common step shown by the original balboa dancers when asked about the balboa basic. Partnered St Louis Shag * Sliding Doors Charleston * Basic Charleston, Dorothys * Face-to-face Charleston (partnered) * Jump Charleston * Squat Charleston Solo Jazz * Apple Jacks * Boogie Back * Boogie Forward * Breeze in the Knees * Camel Walks * Chugs * Fall off the Log * Hangman/Fish out of Water/Daffy Duck. * Heel Toe/Happy Feet/V-Step/James Brown Shuffle * James Brown: twisting one foot and moving laterally while dragging the other foot * Low-downs * Mooches * Over The Top * Pimp Walk * Rocks, Hallelujahs * Shorty George * Slip Slops * Suzy Qs * Tacky Annies * Tangos * Tick Tocks * Trenches * Truckin'Category:Swing Steps